Breakaway
by Karai
Summary: A summary would tell it all. [SONGFIC] Kelly Clarkson Breakaway


**Breakaway**

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of a could-be,_

_And if I end up happy._

_I would pray._

Chichi was sitting on the couch, with a photo album on her lap, watching the pictures of about 20 years ago when Goku and Chichi were 24. She remembering it all: When they first met, the meeting at the 'Takachi Boudakai' tournament 7 years later, Their adventure to get married. While she was reminding that time, she got the idea to go away. Away from Mt.Poazu, together with Goku and nobody else.

'_Yeah, I would like to do that one more time…_'

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed, I could break away_

Goku stepped into the little house, finding Chichi on the couch, lost in her thoughts.

"Chichi?" Goku started, only to look if he could talk to her.

"Huh?" Chichi snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, what is it, honey?"

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked.

"No… No… Not at all. Instead, everything is great! I was just thinking about something." Chichi said.

"And that is?" Goku asked, he couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

_**Chorus:  
**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
and I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

"What?" Goku asked. Chichi just told him her plan.

"Isn't it great, just me and you, in a big jungle somewhere in Brazil!" Chichi said.

Goku sat down, "Wow, Chichi, that you would come up with an idea like that. How did you come on it anyway." He asked.

Chichi showed him the photo album of when they were young.

"Oh… That's how… But, what will we do with Goten, though? He's only 14 remember." Goku said.

"We can let him stay with Gohan and Videl… Gohan will take care of his own brother… He won't quarrel with him, he's grown up." Chichi said, "Oh come on Goku, it will really make me happy and excited."

Goku sighed, what did he have to do? However peeping out of the matters right now wasn't a bad idea at all. "Okay, you won." He decided.

Chichi squealed, "Thank you!" She hugged her husband tight.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

**On the day Goku and Chichi left:**

"Are you sure you want take care of Goten for us, Gohan?" Chichi asked unsure.

"Of course mom, I had to take care of Videl to so, I can handle a 14 year old boy, especially when he's my brother." Gohan said, poking Videl a bit.

"Hey!" Videl said.

"Is daddy not nice now?" Asked a 4 years old Pan.

"No, he's just poking her Pan." Goku said smiling, "I should grab him back before he goes of."

"Just like you always did." Chichi said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Mommy, when will Grampa and Grammy be back?" Pan asked.

"About 2 months, Pan! That's…" Goku counted on his fingers, "62 nights to sleep."

"Wow, you really are an Einstein." Chichi said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed again.

_**Chorus:  
**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
and I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
_

"Well, we gotta go." Goku said, still having pain in his abdomen of the laughter.

"Yeah, We want to be there before 7 o'clock." Chichi said.

"But dad, you can get there in a few seconds." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but then we didn't see anything of the view you see." Goku said.

"Oh, yeah I see." Gohan said.

Goku took Chichi in his arms bridal-style and flew up, "So long everybody!" He yelled.

"Bye mom and dad!" Gohan, Videl and Goten yelled.

"Bye Grampa and Grammy!" Pan said, waving with both of her arms.

Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan saw how Goku and Chichi flew away… to the new destination.

_**Chorus: 2**_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

**The end.**


End file.
